This invention is related generally to a device for securing a slideable door or window sash in a closed position in a fixed frame and more particularly, to an integral latching and deadbolt lock device for securing a slideable sash in a mounted frame.
Heretofore there has been development of a multitude of devices which provide latching or locking functions either singly or in combination. With simple arrangements such devices usually may be easily opened from the outside, they lack mechanical strength and are otherwise relatively ineffective for maintaining the sash in a closed position secure against undesirable intrusion. Combination devices heretofore proposed generally are relatively complicated and costly to manufacture as well as requiring considerable maintenance. Often they require separate and easily misplaced supplemental means to effect operation or are complicated in operation so as to unduly delay opening thereof from the interior, e.g., in the case of an emergency. A need therefore exists for a device for conveniently and positively securing a sash within a frame with regard to external intrusion while permitting rapid and certain opening operations from within when needed.